La Cena
by lomppyy
Summary: Y Hermione es el postre. FAnFict TeRmiNADo.


**Personajes y demases de la señora Rowling, nosotros sólo jugamos un poquito con sus creaciones... **

**La cena**

Con motivo de celebrar las vacaciones de navidad acordé ir a cenar a una pizzería muggle de Londres con mi novio (y futuro esposo) y quedar allí con el mejor amigo de él (Ron Weasley) y con el mío (Víctor Krum).

Últimamente yo era la que había hablado con ellos porque Harry estaba muy liado con su trabajo y las últimas redadas contra mortífagos que había hecho.

Una hora antes de la decidida para ir saliendo de casa, lo llamaron de urgencia.

Harry me contó que sería sólo papaleo, que no me preocupase y que fuera yo sola a la cena. Que me divirtiese.

Cuando llegué al restaurante vi como Ron me llamaba para indicarme que me había guardado un sitio a su izquierda y frente a Viktor. Durante la cena estuvimos comentando anécdotas de Hogwarts, ocupaciones, aficiones, etc, en un ambiente distendido y desenfadado a la vez que mis dos compañeros se mostraban muy amables y caballerosos hacia mí, me llenaban continuamente la copa con vino y notaba como me miraban de una manera especial, pero fue poco antes de los postres cuando noté como por debajo del mantel la rodilla de Viktor rozaba la mía; al principio creí que no se había dado cuenta y la aparté discretamente pero volvió a insistir a la vez que Viktor tocó con su pié el mío bajo la mesa. Estaba nerviosa y no podía evitarlo. Con asombro comprobé que el muy descarado se había descalzado. Su dedo gordo comenzó a tocarme despacio, desde mis pies hasta la rodilla, luego bajaba de nuevo, así una y otra vez, pero cuando intentó subir más arriba, cerré las rodillas. Con toda la cara, al notarlo, él presionó.  
  
No sé si fue el morbo de sentirme acariciada bajo la mesa, el hecho de que Ron no se enteraba de nada o la imposibilidad de montar un número cambiándome de asiento, lo que hizo que muy despacio separase las rodillas. El iba despacio, rozándome los muslos hasta que llegó a mi entrepierna y tocó con aquel dedo la tela de mi tanga; la impresión fue tremenda. Lo más morboso de todo aquel sobeo tan íntimo y directo que me estaban dando es que aquellos dos chicos seguían hablando como si nada. Ahora yo estaba tan abierta de piernas como la falda lo permitía y en menos de un minuto, empecé a humedecerme, no me atrevía a mirar a ninguno de los dos, pero sentía tanto gusto con todo aquello que abría y cerraba las piernas muy despacio. Así, durante los postres, me estuvo tocando aquel sinvergüenza aunque, a decir verdad, yo también era una descarada ya que no hice nada para apartarme, sino que continué espatarrada.  
  
Aprovechando que llegaba el camarero con la cuenta y los chicos decidían a donde iríamos después de cenar, me disculpé, me levanté y me fui al servicio. Me metí en uno de los lavabos, pasé el pestillo y levantándome la falda hasta la cintura, me bajé las bragas. Mi mano fue directa a mi coño, estaba muy mojado, procuré tranquilizarme, me limpié con un papel, me arreglé la ropa, me refresqué las manos y salí de nuevo.  
  
Al dirigirme hacia la mesa vi que Ron y Viktor me esperaban en la barra.  
  
- Hemos acordado en ir al cine a ver una película y luego ir a una discoteca, si es que todavía estamos animados, dijo Ron.  
  
Me pareció bien, así que cogimos el coche que tenía Ron (muggle, pero "arreglado" por el señor Weasley padre) y marchamos hacia allí. Ron conducía, Viktor se sentó a su lado y yo me senté en la parte posterior del vehículo ya que me encontraba algo aturdida, no sé si por el vino o por el sofoco. Tardaríamos un poco en llegar al recinto, ya que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad y aproveché el trayecto para cerrar los ojos e intentar tranquilizarme de la bochornosa situación en la que me encontré.  
  
Transcurridos unos minutos noté como el coche entraba en un camino sin asfaltar pensando que llegábamos a la zona de aparcamientos del recinto pero al mirar por la ventanilla vi que no nos encontrábamos allí sino en un descampado sin iluminación a las afueras de la ciudad.

Todo aquello era muy sospechoso y yo me encontraba algo nerviosa dada la situación y no tardé en comprobar que todo había sido un montaje premeditado en el que yo me encontraba inmersa.  
  
- Dónde me habéis traído?  
  
- Ha habido... un pequeño cambio de planes.  
  
- ¿Cambio de planes...?  
  
- Sí, ahora te lo explicaremos con más tranquilidad.  
  
Tanto Ron como Viktor salieron del coche y abriendo cada uno una puerta pasaron a la parte posterior del vehículo donde me encontraba yo.  
  
- Mira, ...que te parece si continuamos con lo de antes... – decía Ron con voz segura y varonil mirándome con una media sonrisa.  
  
- Lo de antes...? ...que queréis decir...?- yo pensaba que Ron no estaba en todo aquello, que lo de la cena no lo había notado...  
  
- Vamos..., no te hagas ahora la estrecha que lo sabes muy bien...  
  
- Creo que ha habido un malentendido..., dije con voz temblona y asustada.  
  
- Un malentendido...?, pues mejor será lo aclaremos cuanto antes porque llevas unas cuantas semanas calentándonos la verga sabes...  
  
Ambos se acercaron hacia mí y sin darme opción, comenzaron a besarme por las mejillas, por las orejas y finalmente por el cuello y a acariciarme suavemente por encima de la ropa. Viktor no tardó en aprovechar la oscuridad de aquel solitario lugar para colocar su mano sobre mí muslo, iniciando una lenta y suave caricia hacia arriba mientras Viktor me separaba suavemente la otra pierna haciéndome lo mismo. Intenté convencerles para que lo dejasen, pero estaban demasiado excitados como para venirse a razones y es que la situación no era para menos.

Cerré mis ojos mientras me dejaba acariciar por aquel par de chicos. Cuando quise darme cuenta me encontraba ya con la camisa desabrochada y abierta, quedando a la vista un minúsculo sujetador negro del que asomaban la mayor parte de mis pechos y la falda remangada hasta más de la mitad, mostrando casi la totalidad de mis muslos.  
  
- Joder..., como viene vestida nuestra amiguita esta noche....  
  
- Por favor..., dejadme..., esto es una locura..., vosotros sois..., yo voy a ser casada...  
  
- Casada?..., ya sabe Harry el modelito que te ponías esta noche para salir a cenar con los amigos?... – comentó Ron con sorna.  
  
- No..., no lo sabe..., por favor..., será mejor que lo dejemos..., si se enterase..., él..., él...  
  
- Él no se va a enterar de nada de lo que pase esta noche, al menos por nuestra parte y por la tuya creo que tampoco te interesa, así que no te preocupes y relájate... – dijo Krum  
  
- Yo..., yo no debería..., yo..., yo...  
  
- Tú..?, tú lo único que quieres ahora es que te den una buena verga...verdad?  
  
Durante unos segundos dudé, y luego cerrando los ojos asentí con la cabeza e instintivamente mis manos fueron resbalando sobre los muslos de Ron y Víctor y una vez allí no tardé en encontrar unos enormes y alargados bultos que palpitaban bajo la cremallera de cada uno de los pantalones.  
  
No podía creerme lo que estaba haciendo, me encontraba con la falda remangada hasta las ingles y con mis tetas casi al aire en la parte posterior de un coche dejándome acariciar y con el deseo de ver y amasar la verga a aquellos a los que conocía prácticamente de toda la vida; así que sin perder un instante más, bajé la cremallera a uno, luego desabroché los botones del tejano al otro y me apresuré en sacar y ver cómo eran en realidad aquellas dos vergas que, debo reconocer que en más de una ocasión me había querido imaginar como serían y que, primero por vergüenza o inocencia y luego por amor a mi novio, reprimía estos pensamientos pero ahora las tenía en mis manos a mí entera disposición; Viktor la tenía muy gorda y carnosa, aunque algo flácida todavía, mientras que Ron la tenía más larga, dura y muy mojada ambas buenísimas y con unos gordos testículos en la base. Mientras tanto, ellos tampoco perdieron el tiempo en acabar de remangarme la pequeña falda uno y pegando un pequeño tirón del sujetador hacia abajo dejando mis tetas al aire el otro.  
  
- Joder, qué buena que estás Hermione... ya sabía yo que me estaba perdiendo lo bueno contigo... – susurró Viktor.  
  
- ...vosotros tampoco estáis...nada mal - dije ya sin vergüenza, mientras alternaba las miradas a cada uno de los miembros de los muchachos; era la primera vez que veía y tocaba una verga distinta a la de mi chico y debía contenerme para no apretar en exceso aquellas dos vergas mojadas que resbalaban de mis manos.  
  
- ...y que par de tetas..., dijo Ron mientras contemplaba el espectáculo -..seguro que mi amigo no te hecha un buen polvo desde hace tiempo, pero esta noche te vamos a dar ración doble de verga , no te mereces menos Hermy...  
  
Viktor me separó las piernas y comenzó por apartar mi tanga con dos dedos y con gran maestría comenzó a darme una suave caricia en mí clítoris cosa que hizo que lanzase un pequeño suspiro y quedase mi boca entreabierta, lo que aprovechó para pegar sus labios a los míos y entregarme su lengua que acogí con sumo gusto mientras que Ron comenzó a acariciarme suavemente los pechos haciendo que mis pezones reaccionaran y se pusieran duros mientras me decía al oído:  
  
- Ya sabe tu novio lo puta y calientavergas que eres Hermione...?  
  
- Qué diría si viese a su futura mujercita dejándose meter mano en un coche muggle por dos tíos como una zorra...?  
  
Aquellas palabras, al contrario de lo que hubiese podido pensar semanas atrás, en vez de ofenderme, me excitaron aún más, haciendo que acelerase el ritmo de la paja que les estaba propinando, entonces Viktor comenzó a introducir dos de sus dedos en mí encharcado y abierto coño, iniciando una follada con su mano mientras simultáneamente con la otra estimulaba mi clítoris, dándome placer por todas partes; me tenían muy caliente y sólo pude abrir la boca para decirles:  
  
- Sois unos cabrones...!!, me estáis matando de gusto...!!, me tenéis muy mojada...!!, metedme vuestras vergas y folladme de una vez, como sigáis así me voy a correr !..ah...!!  
  
Así, espatarrada, dejándome sobar y chupar los pezones por uno, metiéndome mano en el coño el otro y una verga en cada mano me corrí por primera vez sin poderlo evitar, estaba retorciéndome de gusto. La situación no era para menos, pero me encontraba muy excitada y no podía parar.  
  
Me giré entonces hacia Viktor, vi su gorda y mojada verga, y sin pensármelo dos veces me incliné comenzándola a engullir con auténtico desenfreno, me apetecía metérmela en la boca y lamerla, chuparla a fondo, no sé si era por el morbo de tener una verga tan enorme a mi disposición, o por el hecho de encontrarme en aquel lugar, dejándome meter mano por mis mejores amigos y sin que mi novio se enterase de nada, el caso es que yo acabé derrotada ante tal situación, entregándome al placer, al sexo!!.

Mientras, con el culo ofrecido a Ron, éste no tardó en darme lo que tanto necesitaba ; puso su verga a la entrada y empujando suavemente la metió hasta el fondo, provocando que yo lanzase un quejido de placer, después comenzó a follarme suavemente, luego aceleró, entrándola y sacándola al completo, acompañando al ritmo de la mamada que le estaba propinando a Viktor:  
  
- Ah..., que bien la chupas..., que gusto..., como sigas así me voy a correr..., ah...si..., tómala toda... !!.  
  
Viktor descargó toda su leche dentro de mí, fue como una explosión que acabó por llenarme toda la boca y mientras yo me apresuraba en sorber y tragar todo aquello, Ron comenzó a bombear acelerando y profundizando aquel mete y saca tan bueno que me estaba dando:  
  
- Yo también me corro ya...!, Toma...ah...!  
  
- Sí, sigue... que yo también me voy ya...ah...!  
  
Y así, con el chapoteo de mí coño con la verga de Ron entrando y saliendo de él y con la verga de Viktor en mí boca nos corrimos los tres. Me incorporé tras unos instantes después de relamer y limpiar la verga a Viktor y entonces Ron me dijo:  
  
- Chúpame ahora a mi la verga!...te apetece?  
  
Sin contestar y cegada por mi calentura me amorré y así, agarrándola con una mano comencé de nuevo a menearsela y a chuparla y ésta no tardó mucho en reaccionar, volviendo a ponerse dura y con una erección enorme, teniendo que dejar tres o cuatro dedos de verga fuera de mí boca ya que casi me daban arcadas al intentar tragarla entera. Mientras Viktor colocó su verga en la entrada de mí culo y comenzó a presionar.  
  
- No por favor, por ahí no..., me duele...., te lo ruego..., por lo que más quieras..., me duele...  
  
- Qué pasa?.. que no estás acostumbrada a que te la metan por aquí...? o... es que ésta es más gorda que la de Harry...?  
  
Así, sin hacer caso a mis protestas y agarrándome por la cintura, comenzó a presionar; primero con un golpe seco metió el glande en mis entrañas. El dolor era terrible y después de tres o cuatro empujones más supuse que tenía toda su verga dentro de mí, confirmándomelo el golpeteo de sus huevos sobre mí. Así, con toda su verga dentro, comenzó a encularme lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Me di cuenta que el dolor estaba en el anillo de mi ano y no en el recto, así que tenía que evitar a toda costa que aquel glande volviera a salir para no sentir aquella enorme punzada, de ésta manera, cada vez que su verga se retiraba y amenazaba con intentar salir era yo misma quién casi inconscientemente llevaba mí culo hacia atrás para tragarla de nuevo enteramente. No sabía cuanto iba a durar aquel tormento, pero que viendo que estaría sometida un buen rato por aquel que hacía tiempo hubiera sido mi "novio" y ante la imposibilidad de acabar con aquello, acabé por asumir la situación en la que me encontraba mientras iba mamando la deliciosa verga de Ron, entrando y saliendo de mí boca al ritmo con el que la otra verga entraba y salía de mí culo; éste acabó acoplándose por fin a aquella enorme verga, todo se movía ahora con mucha más facilidad, incluso debo reconocer que cesaron mis protestas y éstas se convirtieron en sollozos placenteros, gemidos, suspiros y en alguna que otra palabra grosera y sucia. Viktor, sobreexcitado por mis gemidos se corrió de nuevo en mi boca, que en esta ocasión no dejó escapar ni una sola gota. A raíz de ello y por el incesante castigo al que Ron me estaba sometiendo exploté en un orgasmo lento y profundo. Quién me iba a decir a mí que aquella noche iba a acabar poniéndole los cuernos a mi chico, teniendo una aventura y mucho menos dejarme follar por todos sitios como lo estaba haciendo con dos de nuestros mejores amigos... pero estaba sintiendo mucho placer con todo aquello y ahora era yo misma quien se movía para rozarme más y más, me sentía... caliente... muuy caliente.  
  
- Mmm..., mmm...  
  
- Ahora no te quejas, eh!....  
  
- Mmm..., mmm...  
  
- Sí, parece que le gusta...  
  
- Calla..., calla y sigue follándome, ...así..., ...así..., que gorda la tienes cabrón..., como me llenas..., así..., ah..., como me está gustando ahora...!, ...ah...!  
  
Entonces Ron, cogiéndome por la nuca me acompañó de nuevo hasta su verga  
  
- Calla y sigue chupándomela...  
  
- Mmm..., mmm...  
  
- No aguanto más, me voy a correr como sigas retorciendo tu culo...ah!  
  
- Ahh..., que bueno..., clávamela toda ..., así..., que gorda la noto..., Fóllame bien...!, así..., ah..., me corro..., ...me corro...ah!!  
  
- Yo también me corro, toma mi....  
  
- ...y la mía también...  
  
Así, nos corrimos de nuevo los tres, descargándose en mí culo y el otro en mi boca, y así, tras lamer y saborear todo aquello, con mí culo inundado y el coño chorreando, incorporándome les ofrecí mí boca a los dos como muestra de satisfacción.

Después de relajarnos unos instantes nos pusimos bien la ropa como pudimos y nos marchamos, sin haber visto ninguna película y sin bailar, pero satisfechos.  
  
Cuando llegué a casa, mi novio ya había llegado también y estaba durmiendo.

Me lavé, ya que iba chorreando por todos sitios y con el tanga empapado, y tras ducharme y ponerme el camisón, me metí en la cama procurando dormir.

Quizá la próxima vez, tampoco llevaría a Harry conmigo...


End file.
